


Drunken Dream of the Past

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Yan just being soft with yue, Yue is baby and yan and lanling just love their son, shiro thinking that yan and lanling got to raise yue all happy oh how wrong shiro is, yan just loves yue and lanling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: When Shiro has a dream about Yan Qing’s past in ancient China, Shiro watches how yan is around children and Lanling and how much yan loves lanling.
Kudos: 6





	Drunken Dream of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe so go give a bunch of love because kairos is amazing.
> 
> Yue is Yan and Changgong’s son that they adopted in ancient China.
> 
> Fùqīn and Bàba basically mean daddy with Fùqīn being a more formal way of saying daddy, I think that yue would say the words interchangeably when he talks to yan or lanling but would mostly call yan and lanling, Bàba.

Shiro blinked his eyes as he watched the scene before him. People walking around in different color robes in what looked like a market with people trying to sell what looked like food, cloth and weapons. 

“This what be what dad said about masters dreaming about their servants pasts.” He said to himself as he watched people walk passed him like a ghost or nobody looking into the past.

Shiro just continued to watch the people around the market til a man with long black hair wearing long red robes caught his eye.

“Yan Qing?” Shiro said to himself as he watched what looked like Yan standing infront of a stall in the market with a toddler that had blue eyes and his black hair in a bun wearing the same red robes that yan was wearing.

“Bàba?” Said the little boy as shiro watched the toddler tug on yan’s sleeves and pointed to what looked like a small drum on a wooden stick with little strings on each side with beads on the strings.

“But yue, you already got a new toy a month ago.” Said Yan as he looked at what seemed to be a small paper with characters that shiro didn’t understand.

“But Fùqīn got me the toy, Bàba hasn’t gotten me one yet. Please, I’ll join you and Bàba when it’s time to meditate in the silent room.” Said the toddler who’s name was yue from what Yan said.

“That yue kid sounds pretty convincing for a toddler.” Said shiro to himself 

Shiro watched Yan let out a sigh before looking down at yue and smiling before turning his head back up to the woman in charge of the stall.

“A-yue would like the purple one please.” Said Yan as he pointed to the toy that yue was pointing to earlier.

“Here.” Said the woman before giving Yue the toy.

“T-thank you.” Said Yue as he put his hands together and bowed his head a little while holding his toy in his fingers.

“You’re welcome Yan Yue.” The woman said before doing to same gesture that Yue did before.

Shiro watched as Yan and yue leave the stall and continued to go to different stalls to get what looked to be red cloth and some food.

“I finally found you, Yan Qing, A-Yue.” Said a voice

Shiro watched as a man with long silvery hair in a ponytail wearing light purple robes ran over to yan and yue.

“Changgong? What are you doing here?” Said Yan as he looked at Changgong.

“I just finished with speaking to my parents and wanted to see if you were still in the market.” Said Changgong as Shiro watched him pick up Yue in his arms.

“You miss me that much.” Said Yan smiling before leaning his head down a little and kissing Changgong’s head.

“Of course I do. I see that A-yue got a new toy.” Said Changgong as he felt yue lay his head on his shoulder while holding his toy in his little hand before slowly falling asleep.

“Yeah, A-yue was really convincing so I got him the toy.” Said Yan before using his free hand that wasn’t occupied with holding the red cloth and food and holding Changgong’s hand that wasn’t holding Yue.

“They look happy together. I hope that they got to raise yue together.” Said Shiro before he started to slowly feel himself wake up.


End file.
